Umbrella
by NICHA
Summary: Sasuke met a man in the rain that day... NaruSasu


Title: Umbrella

Author: Nicha

-

-

Rate: T

Genre: Romance

Notes: NaruSasu. In the beginning Naruto is 18 and Sasuke is 12.

Summary: Sasuke had met a young man under the rain that day…

Songs: (cool part of) UMBRELLA- Rhianna

-

-

-

-

-

-

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

U . M . B . R . E . L . L . A

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

-

-

-

-

-

-

_You have my heart_

_And we'll never be worlds apart_

_May be in magazines_

_But you'll still be my star_

_Baby cause in the dark_

_You can't see shiny cars_

_And that's when you need me there_

_With you I'll always share_

_Because_

_When the sun shines, we'll shine together_

_Told you I'll be here forever_

_Said I'll always be a friend_

_Took an oath I'ma stick it out till the end_

_Now that it's raining more than ever_

_Know that we'll still have each other_

_You can stand under my umbrella_

_You can stand under my umbrella_

_(Ella ella eh eh eh)_

_Under my umbrella_

_(Ella ella eh eh eh)_

_Under my umbrella_

_(Ella ella eh eh eh)_

_Under my umbrella_

_(Ella ella eh eh eh eh eh eh)_

_These fancy things, will never come in between_

_You're part of my entity, here for Infinity_

_When the war has took it's part_

_When the world has dealt it's cards_

_If the hand is hard, together we'll mend your heart_

_Because_

_When the sun shines, we'll shine together_

_Told you I'll be here forever_

_Said I'll always be a friend_

_Took an oath I'ma stick it out till the end_

_Now that it's raining more than ever_

_Know that we'll still have each other_

_You can stand under my umbrella_

_You can stand under my umbrella_

_(Ella ella eh eh eh)_

_Under my umbrella_

_(Ella ella eh eh eh)_

_Under my umbrella_

_(Ella ella eh eh eh)_

_Under my umbrella_

_(Ella ella eh eh eh eh eh eh)_

_You can run into my arms_

_It's okay don't be alarmed_

_Come into me_

_There's no distance in between our love_

_So go on and let the rain pour_

_I'll be all you need and more_

_Because_

_When the sun shines, we'll shine together_

_Told you I'll be here forever_

_Said I'll always be a friend_

_Took an oath I'ma stick it out till the end_

_Now that it's raining more than ever_

_Know that we'll still have each other_

_You can stand under my umbrella_

_You can stand under my umbrella_

_(Ella ella eh eh eh)_

_Under my umbrella_

_(Ella ella eh eh eh)_

_Under my umbrella_

_(Ella ella eh eh eh)_

_Under my umbrella_

_(Ella ella eh eh eh eh eh eh)_

_It's raining_

_Ooh baby it's raining_

_Baby come into me_

_Come into me_

_It's raining_

_Oh baby it's raining_

_­_-

-

-

-

-

-

One thing seemed to be able to distinct this ordinary day from all the others to a twelve-year-old Sasuke.

It was raining.

It was raining but he would still stand outside in the rain to wait for the bus to go to his middle school…

_And this is where the story starts…_

-

-

-

-

-

-

_Drip…_

_Drip…_

_Drip…_

The young man lay crumpled on the ground, the bruises on his face were quickly fading from the brawl of last night. His blue eyes were cloudy and he couldn't move much, his arm twitched from its position, wishing to move. Wet raindrops ran down his face and through his hair, it irritated him slightly.

The rain seemed to be showing that his pain could only increase, it would not subside no matter how much he would wish it to. Naruto wished that he had died that night with all of his other deceased friends. The others had been taken away by the security before they had even gotten a chance to enter. How lucky they were…

Suddenly the rain seemed to stop-

But he still felt it. They pierced through his pants and stayed on his legs while not reaching his face.

Naruto turned his head skywards and looked up weakly.

He never knew that an angel could appear in the form of a prepubescent kid.

-

-

-

-

-

-

Sasuke held his large umbrella over the half-conscious person. Questioning why this person was on the side of a building did not occur to him; he wasn't thinking when he saw them move slightly. He rushed over to their side.

That's why he was here…

Holding it out over this person…

Until he got help.

He was frozen when he saw the other look at him before finally passing out.

Sasuke's cold fingers fumbled with his pocket to get his cell phone; upon hearing a ring tone;

"Hello? Police?" he began…

"I don't know who it is… but somebody's here… they're unconscious…"

-

-

-

-

-

-

'Ah, so angels stick with you when you're going to die?'

These were the first thoughts of Naruto Uzumaki as he was identified. Some things that the local police had to say were that he was a little prankster since he was young, and that he _should_ have gotten hurt. Sasuke had said that it shouldn't matter, it was still a hospital and still a mobbing.

"So you're awake now?" asked 'the angel'.

Naruto grunted in response, flicking his eyebrows upwards quickly as a sign of, 'yes, I am.'

Sasuke's black eyes burned into Naruto, "They aren't on your side, you know…"

"I know," Naruto replied from the bed, "But I guess they have a reason to be…"

"What were you-"

"You don't need to know. Just- just- don't get caught up in things that should have never involved you…" Naruto said sadly, "But anyway, since you helped me, I have a debt with you-"

"I don't need repayment," Sasuke said quickly. His arms crossed in the 'I'll never ever, _ever_ need help-_ever_!' way.

"Well, then, what's your name?" Asked the blond curiously.

Sasuke looked at him suspiciously before replying, "Sasuke Uchiha."

"And I'm Naruto Uzumaki."

"But if I ever see you stalking me, then I'll get a restraining order!" Sasuke said quickly. Naruto's face screwed up in a confused manner before he nodded in complete understanding.

-

-

-

-

-

-

_Six Days Later…_

-

-

-

-

-

-

Sasuke was surprised that he had visited the blond man in the hospital every day. What surprised him even more was that he enjoyed them even more each day. He enjoyed the laughter that Naruto would emit when amused, the look in his eye when he talked about something exciting or incredibly stupid. Naruto's voice had seemed to hold something comforting when he talked to Sasuke.

At this moment, Sasuke looked at his orange notebook.

Now Sasuke knew…

That guy was growing on him…

-

-

-

-

-

-

"Hey, were sortta like brothers now, right, Sasuke?" asked Naruto while they walked through the hallway of the hospital.

Sasuke nodded in reassurance, "Yeah, you idiot. Why?"

Naruto chuckled weakly, "And- don't worry, I won't stalk you- but, you won't have a restraining order on me, will you?"

"Nah, unless it gets too creepy though," the brunet said.

Naruto sighed, "That's good…" he then untied something from his neck, and swooped down to put it upon Sasuke, "Hey, Sasuke?"

Sasuke looked at Naruto oddly, "What else?" he said flatly.

"Y'know what? If you keep actin' like a little bastard, I just might not tell ya," Naruto said with a glare, he sighed, "Well, I still have a debt to pay, Sasuke… and I _will_ pay you back… Until then, you keep it."

Sasuke looked at the necklace that Naruto had placed upon him. it was a leather cord with five vertically tied beads, something that Naruto had said was a valuable heirloom. When Sasuke looked up, he couldn't help but feel a sense of loss when Naruto wasn't there with him.

-

-

-

-

-

-

The next day, Naruto wasn't there.

They said that he had left early in the morning.

He searched the room, looking for a trace of his friend, be it anywhere, a crack, a corner, under the bed…

So at the end of the day…

Sasuke figured that friends weren't worth it if all they were going to do was cause him to feel like this…

Especially Naruto Uzumaki…

-

-

-

-

-

-

_Six Years Later…_

-

-

-

-

-

-

it's another rainy day and here Sasuke is, waiting for the bus again.

This time he doesn't have an umbrella…

He doesn't even have someone to shelter from the rain…

But somehow the rain has stopped…

Now someone is standing right next to him, sheltering _him_…

"I missed you…"

Sasuke feels around his collar, "I'll take this off now…" he says.

There's a silence before Naruto tells him, "Nah, it looks perfect on you."

In reply, Sasuke tells him, "I don't like brothers."

Naruto laughs at this, "Me neither," he held out his hand.

"What are you thinking about, idiot?" said Sasuke hesitantly. The blond man shrugged.

"Hey…

"…I've got an umbrella."

-

-

-

-

-

-

In the next few moments, the bus comes to a halt, when finding nobody there, it rolls off again to its next destination.

-

-

-

-

-

-

**Tell me how you liked it!!!**

**-Nicha**


End file.
